villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Major
'The Major (Herr Major) '''is the primary antagonist of the ''Hellsing manga and the resulting anime series, Hellsing: Ultimate. The Major is one of the last surviving Nazis, designing a unit called Millenium to manufacture Nazi vampires to wage everlasting war upon Britain. The Major is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, and he is set to become a significant force in the third Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three The New War Initially, the Major speaks with the Doctor, about the announcment of a new war, that it is about to be unfolded, while stating that it would be the greatest war he has ever lived. It is revealed soon enough, that he aids the Baroness, Cobra Commander's former associate, to their number. The two of them make a conversation, about Shan-Yu's current rule, as the King of the World, stating that his rule almost fits his lethal schemes. The Battle of London Later, the Major puts his plan into motion. He declares a war, by opening a front to the city of London. There, he announches to his minions, the way to "kill and be killed", as he makes his word clear to feast on the civilians and destroy the London's landmarks. He then drops several missiles, destroying most of London's view, satisfying the Major's bloodlust. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Montana Max was born in what can easily be considered the pinacle of despair of the early XXth century: Weimar's Republic of Germany. No one outsider of Germany seemed to understand how serious the country's condition truly was after the humiliating implications of the Versalhes treaty in 1918. Having lost its colonies, armed fleets, pivotoal territories and having to pay incredibly high war tributes and indemnizations to other countries (unlike the former Otoman Empire and Autrian-Hungarian Empire); Germany was the worst place for a young kid to live in during the 20's. Max's father was a mutilated war hero, to whom fate had not been kind, as the lack of employment came to terrorize him too. He could not provide for his family, and as a result of feeling his uselessness and incapable of living as a cripple shadow of his former self; he casually hung himself when Max was only eight. Left alone with her young boy. Max's mother had a dark path ahead of her too: being a woman only made it worst in a world tormented by poverty and misery, and unable to find a proper job herself, had to resort to shamelessand constant prostitution for the needy and frustrated workers. From a very young age, Max got used to falling asleep in a small room next to one marked by the sound of moans and the stench of sex. Having grown to be malnutritioned and frail due to the lack of conditions, Max soon realize that his mother's stare at him had begun to fall into one of contempt and disgust,for he was seemingly as weak and parasitic like his "cowardly father". He often went to bed with a slap burning on his cheek to listen the same annoying noises in the room next to him. Later in his life, he'd realize that this lifestyle had made him indifferent to a woman's moaning. It simply could never arouse him. Unable to live a calm life at home and physically inferior to the peers who could ascend in such a poor society, Max instead began devoting himself to perfecting his mind, reading whatever newspaper he found lying dwn in the street, borrowing every book he could from a colleague, even stealing small information if he was able to. Max had heard of great minds such as the Serbian known as Nikola Tesla contributing to the countries they lived in, and being forever remembered. He was determined to be one of those. It was that precise thirst for power that moved him closer toward the ilegal political party known as the Nation Socialists Workers Party (a.k.a the Nazi party), as their desire to overthrow the weak and corrupt ruler of their country and bring forth an age of prosperity beyond any other Man's history had ever known was more than appealng to him. Even though the Führer had been locked away after the Beer Hall coup d'etat failed, he was still a dedicated youth that disributed panflets and sought to inspire te crowds. His intellect eventually had him transition from the SA to a more sinister section of the organization: the Thule society. Dietlinde Eckhart, sister to the more widely known Diedre Eckhart, was quick to guide the 17 year old Montana Max in the ways of the society, showing off all they had ever collected ever since the Thule's birh, from ancient gyptian relics to a very paticular thing that caught Max's attention: actual proof of the existence of Nosferatu. So the monstrosity known as vampires truly plagued the world beyond his nightmares, it seemed. Seeing his inteet in this field of investigation, Eckhart had him work closely with a promising young man that escaped Stalin's cold grip on the newly formed USSR. His name was Julian Ivo Kintobor. Max later came to call him 'Robotnik', which meant 'worker'in Russian. Julian was quite fond of that name. Together, the two young men began organizing several pieces of DNA and other aspects of the vampiric items, including blood from Vlad Tepes (Drácula) himself. They evolved it into a srum that'd turn soldiers into nearly unkillable beings. Artifical vampires they came to call F.R.E.A.K.S (Fiercely Reorganized Extreme Attack Kampf Soldier). Presenting their project to the Führer himself,surprise came when Hitler nominated Max to act as a leading man in his forces so that he could test his new discoveries on the unuspecting enemies of the Third Reich. Julian was not allowd such an honour, as he was merely a "filthy russian rat" that was "naturally inferior" to the pure German heritage of a German like Max. Julian vanished shortly after, embittered by the huiliation and unable to cope with the fact that Max didn't even try to defend him. This incident'd define the animosity that lives between them to this very day. His first test came in 1937, with the Spansh Civil War. Mussolini's Fascist Italy wanted colaborators and Hitler's Nazi Germy wanted to test their weapons. Aiding Franco in establishing the Caudillo Regime in Spain was a priority. Max, who was now the youngest Major in service at the age of 25, led an asault of unstable F.R.E.A.K.S on a community suspected of colaborating with the comunist forces. Unable toully control the artificial vampires, The Major watched as the city was ravaged, men were tortured, women were raped and children were eaten. In the end all were killed. For the first time in his life, he had truly succeeded in somethng. He was appointed as the face of Death, and he succeededin bringing it in the most theatrical and glorious way he could. He had looked War dead in the eye...and fallen desperately in love with it. It was glorious when he heard that WW2 had started. Infiltrating his men in the lines ofhe Wehrmacht's spine, ermany conquered almost all of Europe in less than two years. He suddenly realzed that there was a catch: upon the end of WW2 with Germany winning...the Third Reich would end all conflics for 1000 years. He couldn't live that long. That was what drov him to conspire against the regime, and after some taunts, he manipulated the Japanese into attacking Pearl Harbor. The war would last longer...and he could restart it later once it ended. The newly formed Brittanian Empire (with its Knightmare Frames designed by Robotnik) aided in bringing the war to newer levels as they marched against the Wehracht. Berlin was eventually taken by the Red Army, the Reichstag having its flag traded by the hammer and scythe. Major was found nearby and beaten to near death by the Soviet soldiers. As he laid down on the ground, bleeding heavily and sinking in his humiliation, he saw a trail of blood go towards him, a demonic blood begging him to take it and become the Dark One's newest child. Upon the premise of immortality, Major was disgusted. He was the face of Death. Accepting never ending Life just would not do. In an act of madness, he spat on the very face of the biggest evil and welcomed Death. It would not take him though. Interventions from his trusted comrade, Herr Doktor, led him into somehow surviving without aging a single day, without never giving him vampiric gifts. For more than half a century he waited. The Third Reich was meant to last 1000 years...his Grand War would never end. From Threat to Terror The Major sends Schrödinger to El Supremo with a message. The Major announces that he will take over Britain and goads El Supremo into a fight. El Supremo later arrives on the Major's zeppelin, challenging him to a duel. Supremo knocks the Major down, preparing to strike him down with a sword. However, Zorin Blitz gets in the way. As the Major rises up, he summons a massive horde of Nazi vampires to devour El Supremo. The British commander does not escape the zeppelin alive. With Supremo defeated, the Major continues his push through Europe. The Nazi Commander eventually makes his way to London, whereupon he tests his arsenal of missiles, killing thousands of innocent people. A New AllyCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:PsychopathsCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:RobotsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:NazisCategory:Major PlayersCategory:The Major's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Creator Favorites The Major encounters Cobra Commander, ruined after his defeat at the hands of Zero. Knowing that the two can aid each other's motivations - revenge and war - the two join forces. In order to seal the alliance shut, the Major has Rip Van Winkle, his subordinate in the United States, kill Major Bludd, one of Cobra Commander's old allies who has gone freelance. Cobra Commander's ruthlessness suits the Major's purpose all too well, as the commander wipes out Moscow and induces Zero to murder thousands of English civilians in return. Reign of Terror The Major has Schrödinger meet up with a trio of businessmen - Vlad Masters, Maximillion Pegasus, and Varrick - to see if they are worthy of being killed. To the Major's pleasure, they try to kill the messenger, confirming the Major's bloodlust. The Major then proceeds with Cobra Commander to London, where the Major lets loose his army of Nazi vampires. As the vampires feast on the flesh of innocent civilians, the Major begins conducting to the wind, as if treating the sounds of the dying as music. Ultimately, the Major takes control of London, after Cobra eliminates Zero. Category:The Major's Alliance Category:The Millennium Category:Mad Scientist Category:The Major's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Complete monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:War Of Anime Villains